


Хорошие вина в Гедре

by hanachirusato



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanachirusato/pseuds/hanachirusato
Summary: Сергил и другие обитают в Гедре после побега из Пленимара. Кита дуется на Сергила. (Но перестаёт.) Живой Илар приносит Сергилу кое-каких проблем. Слегка неканон. (Сергил/Алек по дефолту.)
Relationships: Alec í Amasa & Seregil í Korit, Kheeta í Branin & Seregil í Korit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Хорошие вина в Гедре

\-----1------

Гедре заметно изменился за эти два года, он стал раза в два больше, шумнее и ярче. В нём скопились ауэрнфае, которым надоели однообразные будни утопающих в зелени родных кланов; люди, которых окончательно доконала грязь городских районов Скалы. Одном словом, все те, кому не сиделось дома. Конечно, были те, кто просто искал новых заработков разного вида, однако сомнительным портовым городом Герде не стал. Местный закон и прядок не дали здесь появиться преступности, бандам, и притонам. Многие из-за этого считали город удивительным, сказочным местом. Что, конечно же, в свою очередь, привлекало ещё больше желающих поселиться в нём.  
Даже война с Пленимаром, которая шла где-то совсем недалеко, не лишала его сказочности. Возможно, даже усиливало это иллюзию. Герде был городом, который не хотелось покидать, чтобы не столкнуться с войной.  
Праздновали свадьбу одного из родственников главы клана. Замечательное место, щедрое угощение. Радостные гости больше пили, чем ели, и обсуждали всё на свете, кроме молодоженов. В этом свадьба ауэрнфаэ отличались от людских, пара была поводом для праздника, но не центром внимания. Наделять чрезмерным вниманием двоих считалось неприличным. И что ещё отличало ауэрнфаэ от людей, это то что никто не ждал, что брак продлится вечно. Двое могли прожить немало лет, родить детей, и разойтись, чтобы заключить брак с кем-то ещё. Люди же упорно пытались увериться, что брак - это желательно навсегда. Что, впрочем, и понятно, если вспомнить, как недолго они живут.  
\- Вот. - Сергил поставил перед ним бокал. - На удивление прекрасное вино. Где берут, не знаю.  
Кита молчал. Он определенно не хотел его видеть. Пару раз они уже не нашли общего языка. Что произошло при побеге из Пленимара расстроило его, он был уверен, что Сергил стал слишком похож на людей, что он поступил подло с Иларом, а Сергил возражал, что это его жизнь и не надо в неё лезть. С тех пор они не могли найти общего языка, но так бывает после больших потрясений.  
\- Единственное, что я хочу знать, прежде чем уйти, - сказал он, подвигая к Ките бокал, - это то, имеешь ли ты отношение к ребенку, которого полтора года назад родила сержант Бракини. М?  
Кита повернул к нему лицо, которое, Сергил отметил про себя, стоит запомнить и потренировать перед зеркалом. Чистейшее удивление. Изобрази такое, и все сразу поверят.  
Потом он моргнул и пришел в себя:  
\- А, ты шутишь! Она слишком ст… не в том возрасте, чтобы рожать детей!  
Бедняга Кита от шока сам не свой, чуть было не назвал жещину младше себя "старой". Невероятная для него невоспитанность.  
\- Ну в смысле... - он снова уставился на Сергила.  
Сергил подвинул бокал поближе:  
\- Для чистокровной тирфаэ, возможно. Но для женщины с айрфаэ где-то в зарослях фамильного древа, это вполне себе годный возраст. Ха! Она скачет на коне, сечёт врагов и совершает марш-броски по пересеченной местности с завидной выносливостью. Почему ты решил, что родить для неё было бы сложно?  
У Киты был всё тот же предательско выдающий его с головой вид.  
Сергил покосился на него с пониманием:  
\- Она и в самом деле тебе не сказала... Хм...  
Кита опрокинул стакан:  
\- Пф... это сладкое вино.  
\- Изверг, кто так хорошее вино пьет? Хочешь опрокинуть что покрепче? Нет-нет. Мы пьем хорошее вино сегодня, друг мой.  
Он просигнализировал слугам, чтобы принесли ещё замечательного вина, пока остальные гости не опередили их и всё не выпили.  
\- Почему ты раньше мне не сказал? - кажется, Кита решил излить свое негодование не ближнего своего.  
\- Я не лезу в чужие личные дела, Кита! - Сергил огрызнулся. - Это в высшей степени не мое дело... но ты вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло, поэтому я предположил, что ты ничего не знаешь.  
\- Как ты узнал тогда? - Кита покосился подозрительно.  
\- Э... Случайно. Бракини была, вроде бы, бездетной, как и Фория. Что там уж они делали в молодости, что пелёнки убежали, убежала простыня, но... Факт. И тут неожиданно, после возвращения от наших, как и многие, кстати, она рожает дочь, наследницу. И, заметь, опять же, как и многие тогда, яшеля. Я спросил тут и там... из любопытства исключительно, с кем её могли видеть, и, представь, кроме тебя никто никого не вспомнил.  
Сергил пытался представить, насколько эта новость могла потрясти Киту, который, как и он, даже "не дорос" до брачного возраста.  
\- Весьма часто жещины принимают решение обзавестись потомством, не ставя в известность отцов. Обычно они могут сами позаботиться о детях и вырастить из них достойных верноподданных. Не могу сказать, что считаю такую их точку зрения безусловно неправильной.  
Это была его попытка утешения.  
Он легонько пихнул его плечом:  
\- Не хочу тебя обнадеживать зря, но совсем не обязательно, что это твой ребенок. Кто знает, может быть, у неё тогда был кто-то ещё...  
Принесли вино.  
\- Действительно, прекрасное вино! Где они его взяли?!  
\- Я же говорил! Пей-пей, а потом я тебя совращу.  
\- Всенепременно. Я даже не сомневаюсь. В этот раз у тебя получится.  
\- Ха! Я несравнимо опытнее стал за все эти годы. Вот увидишь! В общем, бойся.  
Кита снова скис.  
Нда, мы выросли уже из возраста, когда такие шутку казались очень смешными. - подумал Сергил и попытался не скиснуть тоже.  
Он всё пытался представить себя на его месте, но не мог. Он не любил детей и не стремился ими обзавестись. Он даже знал, что Кита захочет у него спросить сейчас.  
\- Нет, у меня нет детей, по крайней мере, известных мне, - он пожал плечами, - не исключено, что они где-то есть, но ко мне никто до сих пор не обращался с просьбой оказать материальную или...иную поддержку. Надеюсь, ты воздержишься от безумных идей вроде "стремглав помчать в Скалу"?  
\- У меня была такая мысль...  
\- Плохая мысль! Сержант Бракини ни в чем не нуждается. Говорят, она любит своего ребенка, но без ослепляющего фанатизма. Можно со всей смелостью предположить, что её ждёт военная карьера, как и мать. Если только она не окажется магом, тогда её просто запрут в Орлеску... Впрочем, Орлеска неплохое место тоже. Но ещё раз, Кита, позможно, она к тебе никак не относится.  
\- Но если... если её убьют на войне...  
\- У Бракини есть братья, сёстры и другие домашние обитатели, которые тоже рады нежданному прибавлению в их ряды.  
Кита молчал. Жизнь без предупреждения начала давать ему неприятных пинков.  
Принесли ещё одну бутылку.  
\- Мне не нравится твоё кислое лицо, я чувствую себя виноватым. Возможно, мне не стоило тебе говорить...  
Китая гневно глянул на него.  
\- ... но ты мой друг. Я не могу скрывать от тебя даже то, что тебя расстроит. Но твое лицо действительно ужасно, лучше бы ты клевал мне мозги на тему моей бессердечности.  
Вероятно, вино интересовало Киту сейчас больше, чем вопросы морали. Он на время забыл их побег из Пленимара. 

\-----2------

Для любого ауерэнфаэ Пленимар был землей, которую хотелось поскорее покинуть. Если, конечно, каким-то образом ты там оказался. Впрочем и для людей это было тоже не самое лучшее место. Оно даже для самих пленимарцев было не лучшим.  
Они наконец-то покидали её. Под крики, вопли, свист стрел и проклятья. Тоже предсказуемо для этого края. Одна стрела пролетела ровно над ухом. Невероятное везенье. Как ни странно, но пленимарцы до сих пор сохраняют свои диалекты и часто не могут понять друг друга. В этот раз их преследователи были из такой вот компании лингвистических врагов. Тоже невероятное везенье. Они не смогли толком скооперироваться и не преуспели в погоне. Как и бывает в жизни, которая целиком и полностью состоит из невероятным образом сложившихся обстоятельств, удачным для одних, и не очень - для других.  
Илар кричал что-то не берегу и тянул к ним руки. На это невозможно было смотреть. Он знал, чье имя зовёт бедняга. Он умолял не бросать его и звал Сергила. Невероятная тяга к жизни, для фаэ, прожившего в плену дольше, чем большинство пленников. Половина фаэ кончала собой как только они понимали, что спасения нет. Кто-то, впрочем, скажет, что это и есть настоящее геройство.  
\- Его надо спасти! - воскликнул он и не смог поверить своим ушам.  
Когда-то, совсем недавно, он желал Илару ничего, кроме зла, потому что не мог спокойно относиться к тем, кто мучает его друзей. Но теперь было сложно найти причину, за что его можно было бы ненавидеть. Говорят ещё "получить сполна", но Илар получил гораздо больше, намного больше, чем заслужил тем, что сделал. Так что вряд ли в мире есть справедливость.  
Кита полез к концу лодки. Они были недалеко от берега и ещё можно было вернуться. Он знал, что если бросить Илара сейчас, его всю жизнь будет мучиться совесть. Что бы он ни сделал раньше, он всё равно ауэренфаэ, а для ауэрнафэ оставлять своих в таком месте - недопустимая подлость.  
\- Нет!  
Кита оглянулся и увидела бледное и злое лицо Алека. Ревность - это чувство, не знающее благородство, оно уничтожает всё хорошее. Это не то, что Кита ожидал от Алека, который казался ему добрым. Как он ошибся.  
Кита посмотрел на Сергила. На его лице было что-то вроде сомнения. Но он молчал.  
Кита почувствовал разочарование. Ему вдруг стало горько, что его друг стал таким. Сергил, которого он знал, не стал бы сомневаться. Микум кричал что-то на корме.  
Он бросился в воду сам. Это было глупо, но иногда стоит делать, не раздумывая. Он слышал как Сергил зовет его, ещё какие-то крики. Он помнил отчаяние на лице Илара, его радость и снова отчание, когда он понял, что спасал его Кита, а не тот, кого он так ждал. Лодка повернул назад и, как ни странно, успела подобрать обоих.  
Он помнил лицо Алека, которое так его поразило. Он смотрел на Илара с ненавистью, а на Киту - с непониманием и обидой. Маленький, злой яшель. Почти человек. По-человечески эгоистичный и злопамятный. Сергил пытался сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Остальные были слишком заняты спасанием, чтобы этот эпизод надолго занял их.  
Кита никогда не прилагал столько усилии и никогда ещё не был так близок к смерти. Казалось, ещё одно движение, он потеряет остатки сил и умрет. Он даже плохо помнил, как их подобрали. Лежал на дне лодки, стараясь неуклюже закрыть Илара. Ему казалось, он здесь был не в меньшей опасности, чем на пленимарском берегу. Но пока он здесь, он не даст Илару умереть. Это вопрос не личных симпатий, а ... как люди говорят, "человечности". Благородства? Всепрощения? Хотя легко прощать, когда страдал не ты. 

\-----3------

Гости заканчивали разбредаться по комнатам. Веселье съежилось до одного барда и окружившей его компании самых убежденных пьяниц и уже немолодых парочек. Бард играла какую-то очень красивую, но невероятно грустную песню. Парочки, которые уже, в виду возраста, не спешили заняться проявлением чувств в горизонтальном положении, всхлипывали, прижавшись друг к другу. Кто был недостаточно удачлив в жизни, не зависимо от возраста, подливал себе ещё и всхлипывал в кружку.  
"На удивление хороший бард. Где взяли, интересно?" Сергил, глянул на прощанье на осиротевший зал. Ему следовало бы идти домой, как сделало уже большинство гостей. (Ещё одно чудо Герде. Здесь можно без страха возвращаться домой ночью.) Но он не хотел. Он не планировал идти на этот праздник, вообще-то. Но кто-то встретился на улице, кто-то позвал, и вот он заглянул ненадолго и нашел Киту, который и здесь сидел сычом. Как обычно, жизнь - это не больше чем невероятным образом сложившийся поток обстоятельств.  
По какой-то не до конца ясной причине, его отношение к Илару Киту ужасно расстраивало. Обычно спокойный, он приходил в ярость и, видимо, считал во всём виноватым Алека, который неожиданно стал каким-то воплощением людского зла. За кого его друг детства переживал больше, за него самого или Илара, было не совсем понятно, но он боялся, что это именно та самая пропасть, которая начинает появляться между взрослыми. По крайней мере, у людей. Хотя ничто не сгубило больше дружбы, чем гордыня, спесь и зависть.  
Поэтому он не хотел уходить. Хотел остаться сегодня с Китой, который перебрал и чудесным образом наконец-то стал похож на себя прежнего. Даже не пытается от него сбежать. Они смеялись, обнимались, и болтали обо всём, как раньше. Дома, если так можно сказать, его ждёт... непонимание, вероятно, причиной которого снова стал снова, господи, когда это закончится, Илар. Алек не понял, что его спасли, ещё больше не понял, что его спас Кита. Нахождение в одном городе с Иларом делало его непредсказуемым и только скорый побег в Скалу всех спасет. Возможно.  
Слишком сложно. Он не привык решать столь сложные проблемы. Для этого надо слишком много думать наперед, а это было не самое его любимое занятие.  
Сергил огорченно отметил, что превращается в какого-то забитого мужа, который ищет куда бы пойти, лишь бы не домой.  
Тем более, девочка-служанка строго сказала, что даст комнату только если людей в ней будет больше двух, потому что размещать одного человека в комнате - это расточительство, и что даже двоих - тоже, потому что кровать очень большая.  
Хозяин веселья снял всю гостиницу, вместе с комнатами, весьма приличными при том. Недешевый жест, между прочим. "А недешевый жест всегда что-то значит. Женится дальний родственник главы клана, но такие траты. Откуда эти деньги?" - вот что бы он скзаал Алеку, будь бы тот рядом. Передача знаний вошла у него в привычку, но теперь он немного сомневался, будет ли от его стараний толк. Алек был хорошим помощником, но ничего больше. Пока.  
Наконец, строгая девочка показала им свободую комнату, спросив, не надумали ли они разместить к себе ещё кого-то.  
С лестницы с веселье и хихиканьем скатилась парочка симпатичных барышень. Они тискались, целовались и тоже основательно оценили подаваемое сегодня вино. Счастливая парочка ввалилась в соседнюю комнату, по дроге подмигнув им. Одна даже помахала им рукой, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.  
\- М... Я надеялся, они нас позовут с собой.  
Кита что-то хмыкнул неопределенное.  
Строгая девочка посмотрела на дверь с нескрываемым неодобрением. Она явно считала такой вариант оптимальным и её очень сильно не радовало, что ещё двое занимают столь большую кровать. А куда она денет ещё желающих покувыркаться?  
\- Я чувствую себя виноватым, занимая комнату, которую другие могли употребить с большей пользой.  
\- Жизнь вообще - сука страшная.  
Девочка хмыкнула и пошла прочь по делам. Ещё одна парочка голубков занимает место неэкономично, хотя могли бы и домой пойти! Кто-то уже звал её с нижнего этажа.  
Комната была чудесна и ожидаемо дорога: элегантный письменный стол и стул, резной сундук, тёплый ковер и что-то ещё красивое, словом, всё, что может понадобиться благородному господину (или госпоже) вдали от дома. Книжный шкаф, конечно же, отсутствовал, потому что даже благородные господа (и даже госпожи!) часто испытают соблазн найти там, где не искал.  
\- Мне эта комната нравится больше, чем моя. - Кита воскликнул это с такой искренностью, что Сергилу показалось, будто этих тридцати лет никогда и не было.  
Как он похож Сергила в молодости! Такие же серые глаза, такие же каштановые, ну или чуть светлее, волосы. Наверное, не будь ссылки, таким был Сергил был бы сейчас. Молодой файэ с молодыми глазами. Не побитый и не обиженный жизнью, как Серигил, а такой, которого весть о нежданном ребенке заставляет терять дар речи. Сергил был молодым файэ с глазами старика. Так ему говорили и он не отрицал. Он обнимал Киту и ему казалось, что он обнимает себя, себя прошлого. Как это очень странно и даже горько.  
\- Кита, родной, ты очаровательный, ты знаешь это?  
\- Это вино. Спирт заставляет твой мозг неправильно воспринимать реальность.  
\- Я почти забыл, какой ты умный! - он прижал его сильнее. - Умеешь связывать такие умные фразы ...после.. скольких бутылок?  
Кита что-то хмыкнул неопределенное.  
Он уже забыл, что такое обнимать кого-то ещё, кроем Алека.  
Сергил потрогал его щеке:  
\- А ещё с тобой так похожи, что нас путают.  
\- Я знаю. Уже пара твоих друзей приняли меня за тебя. Мне стоит... отрастить пару рогов, чтоб перестать быть твоей б...бледной тенью. Это... м... обидно, знаешь ли.  
Он был правда очаровательный. Его смех, его доброта. Сергил вспомнил все бесконечные дни, вечера, ночи и рассветы которые они проводили вместе в детстве, потом в юности... Сколько шалостей, ночных побегов... Как они дрожали утром в холодной траве, забравшись слишком далеко в лес. А кислое лицо Киты, после его первой ночи с двоюродной сестрой, потому что взрослые, оказываются, обманывали и секс оказался совсем не таким сказочным делом! Конечно, у него были и другие друзья, но Кита был самым близким. И практически единственным, кто остался.  
И то, что он потерял, Сергил понял не сразу. Любовь, а потом ненависть к Илару заняли все его мысли. Предательство Илара он считал самым ужасным преступлением, а его ссылку в Скалу - самым несправедливым делом. Потом любовь прошла, а ненависть утихла. Он стал скучать о друге, который всегда был рядом, но стал столь привычным, что казалось, никуда не денется. Какое счастье, что спустя тридцать пять лет, он всё ещё здесь.  
\- Кита, мой милы друг. Я так тебя люблю, ты знаешь это?  
Кита очаровательно смеялся и был бескрайне мил.  
\- Я ждал, что ты скажешь, что тоже меня любишь! Подлец!  
\- Сергил, конечно, я люблю тебя... - он улыбнулся. - Но я знаю, как сильно такие слова портят характер. Ты и так слышишь их слишком часто...надо думать.  
\- А! Ты слишком умный! К тому же... я не хочу видеть тебя расстроенным.  
На минуту ему показалось, что Кита сейчас вспомнит всё, что его расстраивало и снова скиснет.  
Но он снова засмеялся. Сергил чувствовал удивительную любовь, рожающуюся в груди, а не... там, где обычно. Или это вино, столь отличное и в таких количествах, что он забыл и о ненависти Фории, и о ревности Алека, и о Иларе с его запоздалой любовью. Он обнимал Киту, но ... чего-то не хватало. Одной несущественной детали, которая позволила ему быть одним с его дорогим другом.  
\- Кита, милый... - он поцеловал его в одну щеку, потом в другу. Потом в шею. Потом он обнимал его ещё сильнее. И одежда вдруг стала мешать. Кита крутился и дурачился. Он как будто не понимал, что происходит.  
Дружба или что, сердечная или какая, но страсть иногда тоже приходит за компанию. Сергил целовал его и трогал там, куда обычно не дотягивался. Он, в общем-то, не понял, когда начал, но Кита вовремя не стукнул его в нос и даже не скинул с кровати. Вообще-то, когда-то, давно, они пытались что-то сделать похожее, но Ките эти попытки очевидно не понравились, они больше не повторяли и забыли, словно никогда не пытались. Сергил никогда не мог остановиться, когда доходило до страсти, и не думал о последствиях. За что даже снискал весьма специфичную славу. Но он просто не видел в постельных делах какого-то постыдного дела. Двое могут приятно провести время за бокалом вина, и так же приятно в постели. Собственно, в чём разница, кроме положения тела в пространстве? Впрочем, он никогда не делал это с другом, то верно, хотя казалось бы, чего в его жизни не было. Он видел тело Киты в одежде и без, в пупырышках от холода, в синяках после драки, когда он был худым подростком, и уже более складным юношей... Он только не знал это тело... более подробно. Где он любил, что б к нему прикасались? И как? Как ему нравилось, чтоб его поворачивали. Это было очень интересно узнать.  
Вгляд Киты всё так же, как обычно, смотрел куда-то сквозь него. Он был всё так же притягательно мил и дорог. Конечно, он понимал, что происходит. В конец-концов, они давно не были детьми. 

\-----4------ 

Ещё одно чудо Герде - здесь прохладно летом. Морской ветер разгоняет удушающую жару, но не облепляет город заодно и морской солью. Надо ли говорить, что сюда устремлялось ещё больше потенциальных обитателей, чем обычно. Кто-то даже не уезжает осенью, мало того, даже остаётся терпеть промозглую зиму. Так город растёт всё больше. Словно никто и не думает, что перемирие скоро кончится и Герде снова станет одним их немногих городов далёкой и недоступной Ауэрэне.  
А прохладный весенний воздух бодрит наутро так совсем отлично. 

\- Надеюсь, это нашей дружбы не испортит?  
\- Когда хороший секс что-то портил?  
Сергил вздохнул с облегчением. Он именно так и думал, но насчёт Киты был не уверен. Некоторые умеют придавать чрезмерное значение простым вещам. Люди, например, до сих пор с увлечением верят в идею, что измена - страшное дело, а супружество непременно должно длиться до самой смерти (желательно в один день). Нет, ну когда-то, когда им только пришла в голову эта идея, они жили раза в два меньше, поэтому перспектива прожить лет 10, ну или 15 с одним человеком не казалась такой уж безумной. Однако многие продолжают думать так и поныне. Сколько лодок семейного счастья разбилось об невозможный идеал, а они всё не сдаются. Многие молодые ауэрнфаэ, которые ещё ничего не могут поделать с чувством собственности, тоже подвластны этой идее. Какая радость, что Кита не из таких.  
Сегил подвинулся ближе и обнял его. Это, кстати, обязательная вещь, которую нужно сделать наутро, потому что почти все боятся утром обнаружить себя ошибкой, услышать "Мне жаль" или "Это было лишнее". Возможно, поэтому большинство предпочитает сбежать пораньше. Да уж, утро вместе - практически роскошь. Требует невероятной силу духа.  
Правда, обнимал он Киту не поэтому.  
\- Если бы ты не был моим другом, я бы тебя украл и унес далеко-далеко...  
Кита посмотрел на него, как на дурного:  
\- Я не скаловский аристократ, с которому надо вести кудрявые речи. Говори проще.  
\- М! Забыл, с кем говорю... Ты прекрасен. Вот, что я думаю.  
Кита посмотрел на него снова как на дурного ещё раз:  
\- М... Я знаю.  
\- А? Кита, которого я знаю, смутился бы и похлопал глазками.  
\- Вот так? - Кита сделал, как он описал.  
\- Вот так! А ты невероятная кокетка.  
\- Не только ты эти тридцать лет жизнь жил, Серил.  
Он хотел спросить что-то ещё, но Кита понял, что он хотел спросить:  
\- Меня всё устраивает.  
Это было всё, что он хотел услышать. 

Он лёг на кровать и стал смотреть, как Кита борется со своими волосами при помощи какого-то блестящего женского. Видимо, это всё, что он нашёл в комнате из насущного.  
\- Этак комната для скаловских богатеев. - прокомментировал он. - Их женщинам нужно качественно занимать своё время, например, расчесыванием по полчаса крошечным гребнем дивной красоты. А у мужчин нынче волосы не в моде.  
Присутствие Киты в одному комнате делало его счастливым. Он не чувствовал бесконечной нужды прикасаться к нему, как это бывает с обычными любовниками. Кита издал какой-то неопределенный звук, выражавший, видимо, согласие или понимание.  
Ещё было холодно. Окно было нараспашку, очевидно, давно. Кита, привыкший к простой жизни в Ауэрене, не замечал, потому что даже не спешил одеться. Сергил промолчал на этот счёт, ему не хотелось показаться изнеженным тёплыми каминами городским жителем. Почему-то.  
Теперь его стала беспокоить мысль о том, как бы не узнал Алек. Впервые в жизни он почувствовал себя неверным мужем, которому постоянно мерещится, что из шкафа выскочит рассерженная жена. Это было что-то новенькое. Алек вырос среди людей, верил в то же, что и они, и был слишком молод. Сергил был чистокровным файэ, расой, которая по-философски смотрит на всё с высоты своих лет, и вырос в Скале, где интимная близость была всего лишь формой общения между людьми. Действительно, как он мог подумать, что Алек поймёт его?  
Кита повернулся к нему, и выдал совсем уж откровенно:  
\- Ты жалеешь?  
Он имел в виду Алека, конечно. Жалеет ли он, что добровольно согласился связать себя по рукам и ногам человеческими фантазиями о пожизненной любви и верности. Раньше он об этом не задумывался. Он не был уверен, стоит ли надоедать другим своими нестройными мыслями и сомнениями, но если не Кита, то кто? Сестра всегда говорила, что его беды растут ногами из его неспособности вовремя объясняться и желания всё решить самому.  
\- Я...не думал раньше. Мне казалось, он изменится и мы поймём друг друга.  
Кита посмотрел на него так, словно Сергил был от рождения идиотом:  
\- Он человек, сколько бы там ему не жить. Он мыслит как человек. В его голове лишь человеческие мысли и не похоже, чтобы он хотел с ними расстаться. И ты становишься таким же.  
\- Нет, только не снова! Кита!  
\- Это где мы с тобой друг друга не понимаем. - он подвинулся ближе и посмотрел ему в лицо, - почему ты не спас Илара?  
Наверное, не самый лучший момент для вранья.  
\- Я не решился.  
На лице друга появилось изумление.  
\- Решительность была твоей самой главной чертой. Безусловно, обычно не вместе с благоразумием, но... Ты так боишься, что скажет малолетний любовник?  
\- Ну что мне прикажешь с ним делать? Взять его к себе домой? Зажить счастливо?  
\- Об этом ты должен был думать в последнюю очередь. Предавать своих - удел людей.  
Кита, наверно, должен был сейчас начать его презирать.  
\- Не только... - пробормотал он; говорить правду намного сложнее, чем врать. - Я вдруг... вспомнил свои обиды и ...  
Кита щелкнул языком:  
\- Тридцать лет прошло. Что бы они ни сделал, он уже давно наказан сполна. А теперь он тебе... вам обоим, помог. Не обижай его. Больше не обижай.  
\- Я понял твою мысль.  
Кита наклонился к нему ближе:  
\- Скажи вот что. Тебе бы в самом деле никогда не было потом стыдно, если бы ты его там бросил? Я просто хочу знать, кто передо мной сейчас. Бестолковый друг с благородным сердцем, которого я всегда любил, или кто-то бесчестный и подлый, мне совершенно чужой?  
Это был момент, к которому они должны были прийти, не самый лучший для вранья. Он ответил не сразу.  
\- Я... я бы не простил себя.  
\- Хорошо. Большинство обид рождается из-за спеси и гордыни, и очень редко имеют отношение к желанию справедливости. Всё может пройти, но ты всегда останешься на едине со своей совестью.  
\- Я рад, что ты спас его. Ты сделал то, что я не смог.  
Они помолчали. Теперь между ними больше не будет пропасти. Или не должно быть.  
\- Эй... - он толкнул Киту ногой легонько. - Хватит обо мне. У тебя есть кто-нибудь ... свой?  
Тон Киты был спокойный и невозмутимый:  
\- Нет, насколько я могу судить.  
\- М?  
\- У меня есть двоюродная тётя, с который мы время от времени...доставляем друд другу немного простого счастья. Её повариха делает отличную запеканку с мясом. Но не думаю, что это считается.  
\- Нет, я не про это... Я не так выразился... У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто тебе дорог? Ну знаешь, с кем хочется быть рядом, никому ничего не объясняя?  
Кита помолчал:  
\- Возможно.  
Он определенно не хотел говорить больше. Время обратить всё в шутку:  
\- Это ведь не я, да? - он ещё немножко попинал его ногой ещё.  
\- Нет.  
\- А если... чисто теоретически. Ну допустим, ты бы хотел стать моим тали?  
Кита отодвинулся.  
\- Нет.  
Сергил перенёс этот удар по собственному эго почти с достоинством.  
\- П...почему?  
\- Мне ну нужен партнер, за которым нужно чинить поломанное. Я не хочу быть нянькой, Сергил. Мне нужен кто-то... кто будет стоять на земле на своих двоих.  
"А, поэтому ты выбрал Бранини тогда, женщину, прожившую достойную жизнь. Хотя в турме были и помоложе."  
Но было, всё же, обидно. Кита что, не считал его за взрослого? Он для него всё ещё импульсивный дуралей?  
\- Не обижайся. - он пнул его замерзшую ногу в ответ.  
\- Я не ...  
\- Вот мой прежний Сергил. Безо всего этого вранья и пафоса.  
\- Я чувствую себя голым и беззащитным.  
\- Ты голый прямо сейчас. И беззащитный, собственно.  
Он погладил Сергила по щеке. Видимо, настал его черед быть откровенным.  
\- Слушай.... Я имею в виду то, что ты с Алеком не пара и надо одуматься. Это твоя проблема. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, и всё прочее. Может быть, тебя это наконец-то научит думать наперед. Хотя я сомневаюсь... Но.  
Он помедлил, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать.  
\- ... если не с ним, то с кем? К кому ты пойдешь?  
Сергил, в общем-то, знал ответ. Он уже не был уверен, что с Иларом всё закончено. С Иларом прошлым, которого он знал, конечно, но Илар нынешний тоже стал кем-то другим, кем-то, по отношению к кому он чувствовал не только желание воткнуть нож в шею.  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты к нему шел.  
Выразился он понятно и Сергил удивился на самого себя, как эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. Они втроем ведь столько времени проводили вместе, но Сергил был слишком увлечен собой, чтобы заметить, что его друг, возможно, смотрел в ту же сторону.  
\- Оставь его. - он добавил. - Вы достаточно помучили друг друга. Вам больше нечего делать вместе. Он просто цепляется за тебя как за часть прошлого, пытается вернуть утраченную молодость. Это пройдёт. Ничего хорошего у вас не выйдет, вы только поубиваете друг друга. Если, конечно, это не именно то, что тебе нужно... И пусть твой яшель держится от него подальше тоже.  
Это было тоже очень понятно. Сергил всё уяснил и ничего не сказал про то, когда Алек стал "твоим яшелем".  
Они помолчали.  
\- Гм... что ты собираешь делать дальше? Вчера ты рвался в Скалу.  
\- Сегодня мне эта идея уже не кажется стоящей. Думаю, ты прав, меня там и раньше не ждали, и сейчас вряд ли. Как-нибудь потом.  
\- Я могу узнать у Бракини... острожно, вдруг она будет не против познакомить тебя с ребенком.  
\- Буду благодарен... А что я планирую? Думаю, я останусь в Герде. В клане мне скучно, в Скале делать нечего. Зато здесь в самый раз, это красивый город.  
Сергил взял его за руку. Она была сухой, такой, какие обычно и бывают у живущих в долинах и лесах файе.  
\- А что будет с Иларом? Ему есть куда податься?  
\- Надо думать, он останется здесь. Навряд ли его ждут в клане, и тем более вряд ли, он захочет туда вернуться после всего, что с ним было. У маленьких кланов гордость обратно пропорциональна размеру, как ты знаешь.  
Он немного погладил его руку:  
\- Может быть, ты посмотришь за ним.  
Кита помолчал:  
\- Возможно. 

Конец. 

(Кто читал, тот молодец.)

**Author's Note:**

> Приносим извинения, если написание имен не совпадает с версией в русском переводе. (Пожалуйста, напишите, если было особенно больно читать.)


End file.
